This invention relates to a device that can be used to prevent unauthorized entry to a room through a door. More particularly, this invention relates to a simple, inexpensive, light, portable door securer that can be used by the travelling public to prevent intruders from entering hotel or motel rooms, for example.
Door securers of various types are known. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 308,823, W. J. Bitter, issued Dec. 2, 1884, for example. Other forms of door holders, locks or stops are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,774,622, issued Dec. 18, 1956, W. A. Priebe; 2,709,615, issued May 31, 1955, W. C. Barnes Jr. et al; 4,198,088, issued Apr. 15, 1980, Joe I. Tochihara; 2,595,709, issued May 6, 1952; H. F. Sands.
Notwithstanding the fact that door securers are known, there still exists a need, which is supplied by the present invention, for a simple, effective, inexpensive, lightweight, portable door securer that can be readily transported in a suitcase, that can be quickly mounted on and detached from the door of a hotel room, motel room or the like and that will positively secure a door on which it is mounted against unauthorized opening.
According to one aspect of this invention there is provided:
A door securer comprising a generally U-shaped member adapted for mounting on the side of the door to be secured that is remote from the side thereof that is hinged to the frame in which the door is mounted, said U-shaped member having a cross-piece and first and second legs upstanding therefrom, in situ said cross-piece bridging the first-mentioned side of the door and said first and second legs being disposed adjacent and in overlapping relation to parts of the front and back respectively of the door; movable apparatus movably mounted on and with respect to said second leg, said movable apparatus being movable into and out of engagement with the part of the back of the door overlapped by said second leg, whereby said movable apparatus is adapted to secure said U-shaped member to the door or release said U-shaped member from the door; a leg member; pivot means pivotably connecting said movable apparatus and said leg member; and a foot member pivotably connected to said leg member at a location remote from said pivot means, whereby, in situ, said leg member projects downwardly from said U-shaped member at an acute angle to the door and said foot member engages the floor behind the door.